At Close (Time to Say Goodbye)
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Ketika semuanya telah pergi, maka tidak akan ada harapan untuknya kembali KyuMin fict/ 2Shoot/ only contemplate when all slowly as painful/ Just read guys
1. Chapter 1

**::At Close::**

_Ketika semuanya telah pergi, maka tidak akan ada harapan untuknya kembali_

::ooooooooooooo::

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu meja kosong di hadapannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di salah satu bangku kosong tepat di samping meja itu. Tubuhnya terasa enggan untuk bergerak, rasanya terlalu sesak ketika matanya menangkap satu persatu objek di ruangan itu.

Terlalu sakit ketika hanya mengingat sekian banyak kenangan yang dulu ia lakukan dengan orang yang berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya, orang yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan hati dan jiwanya. Bahkan kata 'dulu' sangat tidak pantas rasanya, karena sampai sekarang ia masih menganggap sosok tersebut sebagai sosok yang special di hatinya.

Tapi kebodohan yang sama sekali terlintas di dalam otak kecilnya mampu membuat semuanya berubah dengan mudahnya. Menyingkirkan sumber kehidupan dalam dirinya. Membuatnya seperti makhluk tak berjiwa hingga saat ini.

"Bisakah kau kembali? Bisakah kau menggenggam tangan ku seperti dulu?" hanya gumaman lirihlah yang terdengar dari mulutnya terus menerus.

Terkadang Kyuhyun tertawa dengan kebodohannya, dan tidak jarang pula ia menangisi kebodohan yang sama.

"Kau belum makan siang, Kyu" Hyukjae memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada, lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong. Sebenarnya hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit, ketika dongsaeng nya itu tampak seperti mayat hidup ketika setelah selesai beraktivitas. Hyukjae merasa Kyuhyun bukanlah dirinya yang dulu, yang selalu membuat onar ketika di pagi hari, menyembunyikan kaus kakinya sampai-sampai membuat member lain kelimpungan untuk mencarinya. Sekarang hanyalah Kyuhyun yang suka merenung, lalu menutup diri dari yang lain. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha tampil maksimal ketika mengisi sebuah acara.

Bukankah Kyuhyun benci kepalsuan? Tetapi kali ini ia melakukan kepalsuan dengan berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja namun berubah ketika lampu camera mulai padam.

"Nanti saja"

"Jangan mengorbankan kesehatan mu, aku sungguh tidak suka melihat itu"

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali, Hyung"

Hyukjae mengerang dalam hati, sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya lelah. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menumpahkan semuanya, daripada harus ditahan seperti ini.

"Kau masih akan terus mencintainya?"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang akan berhenti?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. "Biarkan aku untuk memilikinya meskipun hanya sebatas nama"

.

.

~0000oo0000~

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Ming, ada apa?"

Sungmin mendesah berat, dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraba lengan yang tak sekekar dulu milik Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan membenci ku, silahkan kau menyumpahi atas semua yang telah kuperbuat. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ketahui, bahwa aku bersyukur cinta kita pernah ada."

"Kau salah"

Sungmin terdiam, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia terlalu takut bahkan sekedar menatap wajah yang dulunya menjadi penyemangat dirinya. Tapi sekarang bagaimana disaat wajah itu tidak lagi memancarkan aura penyemangatnya karena sekarang yang Sungmin lihat hanyalah Kyuhyun yang menjadi sebatas Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia kenal karena sikap nya berubah tidak seperhatian dulu.

Bukan tanpa sebab Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup untuk mencurahkan segala perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menyambut hari bahagianya.

"Cinta yang pernah kita rajut bersama akan selalu ada sampai kapanpun. Silahkan jika kau ingin meninggalkannya. Tapi aku di sini akan tetap menjaga cinta itu layaknya hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus tanpa ada sinar bahagia dari sorot mata dingin itu.

Runtuh segala pertahana Sungmin, ia menangis dan menundukan wajahnya dalam. Kesedihan dan kesesakan itu kini terasa menyiksanya. Disaat ia ingin benar-benar pergi dan melupakan semuanya, cinta itu kembali datang terasa seperti memanggilnya untuk kembali, namun apa daya yang bisa ia lakukan? Langkahnya sudah terlanjur jauh, dan terlalu jauh juga untuk memutuskan kembali.

"Hey.. calon pengantin tidak boleh kelihatan menyedihkan seperti ini" Kyuhyun ikut menundukan wajahnya untuk mengusap linangan air mata yang memenuhi pipi yang dulu sering ia cium ketika dirinya merasa lelah. Pipi yang dulu menjadi favoritnya ketika sedang merasa tidak nyaman.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap pipi lembutnya. "Aku jahat ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyedihkan. Tatapan itu sangat ia benci. Sungmin menatapnya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuknya, ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat satu tetespun airmata itu keluar tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankannya. Sudah berapa banyak airmata yang telah Sungmin keluarkan selama ini.

"Aku yang mendorong mu pergi menjauh dariku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh ini, aku terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari rasa cinta yang ada pada diriku sendiri"

Sungmin menggeleng kasar di sela tangisannya, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Apa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu setelah melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada kita, hyung?" habis semua kesabaran Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura mengatakan semua dalam keadaan baik. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang terlalu rapuh menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang baru ia sadari bergitu ia cintai kini telah pergi bersama orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang mau disalahkan? Menyalahkan Kyuhyun dengan kesalahannya yang mendorong Sungmin pergi karena masih meragukan perasaannya atau menyalahkan Sungmin dengan semua pikirannya mengambil jalan yang semua orang tidak pernah duga?

"Aku telah menyadari semuanya, bahwa perasaan ini hanya dapat kita rasakan sendiri, tidak bisa untuk saling memiliki. Bodoh ya?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jika saja aku mampu untuk membuat waktu berjalan mundur, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya Sungmin-ah, aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan ku" lanjutnya.

Sungmin bergerak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat itu. Jangan memikirkan tanggal bodoh itu! tapi bagaimana tidak dipikirkan jika waktu terus berjalan, maka hari itu akan semakin dekat. Semua orang mengaggap pernikahan adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta para member lainnya. Pernikahan Sungmin terasa seperti peringatan akan musibah besar yang tidak dapat dicegah.

"Cinta itu buta kan? Maka dari itu, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan mu kembali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

_**Kenapa baru aku sadari cinta ini sekarang?  
Kenapa air mata ini baru mengalir sekarang?  
Kenapa aku baru menyadarimu sekarang?  
**_

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Terdengar seperti menyakitkan sekali lagu itu."

"Hahah.. jangan dipikirkan, Ming"

"Rencana untuk meluncurkan album kapan, Kyu? Kulihat telah banyak lagu yang kau siapkan"

"2 atau 3 tahun lagi"

"Ohh.. kalau begitu semangat!"

Chup!

"Terimaksih dear"

'_**Dan saat itulah aku haru siap untuk menghadapi saat itu tiba'**_

**-AT CLOSE-**

**:My Love is so Foolish:**

Say goodbye to November, and welcome to DEATHcember..

we can be strong, if that day comes, then we will both mutually reinforcing.

Sorry for typo(s)


	2. Chapter 2

**At Close (Time to Say Good Bye)  
::Part 2::  
D-Day**  
.

.

.

.

Sinar lampu panggung yang gemerlap itu perlahan mulai menyala satu per satu. Menyorot salah seorang yang telah berdiri di panggung music itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria dewasa yang tengah terpejam sambil menanti music dimainkan lalu ia bernyanyi.

Dentingan piano nan lembut mengawali lagu yang akan dinyanyikan. Pria itu baru saja memulai debut solonya dengan mini album yang terbilang sukses. Lagu-lagunya banyak diputar di tempat umum sebagai teman segala aktivitas yang dilakukan sebagian orang. Cho Kyuhyun.

_**dwitmoseubi cham yeppeotguna**__**  
(So Your back was really pretty)**_

* * *

_-:: _000OO00::-

"_Kau sedang melihat apa?"_

_Sosok cantik itu sedikit berjengit ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya sedikit melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela kamarnya._

"_Kenapa langit itu biru dan awan itu putih? Kenapa tidak ada langit berwarna putiih dan awan yang berwarna biru" tanya sosok itu pada pria yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya._

"_Itu sudah takdir, Ming." _

"_Takdir ya? Seperti kau dan aku? Apa itu takdir juga?" _

"_Anak pintar" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut seseorang yang dipanggilnya Ming itu. _

_-:: _000OO00::-

* * *

Kyuhyun menangis dalam hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengingat kenangan itu di tengah dirinya yang sedang ditatap oleh ratusan penggemarnya saat ini. Bernyanyi satu bait dari lagunya. Tidak tahukah mereka setiap bait itu mempunyai arti mendalam tentang perasaannya? Bagaimana sakit hatinya terasa tersayat ketika setiap bait itu harus ia nyanyikan kembali.

_**ganeun neol bogoseoya alge doeeosseo  
(I finally realized this after your leave)**_

* * *

_-:: _000OO00::-

_Kyuhyun berlari tunggang langgang menyusuri apartement tempat basecamp Super Junior. Tidak ia hiraukan dadanya yang kian sesak karena tidak diistirahatkan. Wajahnya menampakkan raut gelisah yang sangat tampak di sana._

'_Sungmin kumohon, maafkan aku, komoho maafkan aku'_

_Setelah pintu lift itu terbuka ia kembali berlari menujut tempat tujuan utamanya. Ia membanting pintu keras dan tidak peduli akan dampak yang ditimbulkan akibat ulahnya._

_BRAK!_

"_Aku sudah terlambat rupanya"_

"_Kyu?"_

_Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan sialnya air mata dalam kelopaknya mendesak untuk keluar. Tidak! sudah cukup lelah rasanya. Jangan biarkan ia menangis untuk hal seperti ini sekarang._

"_Kau pergi, dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuaya"_

_Sungmin meremas erat bajunya. Sungguh.. dirinya pun tidak rela seperti ini, tapi sekali lagi keadaan.. keadaan yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini._

"_Setidaknya biarkan aku untuk menyadari semua, Ming. Kumohon"_

_Sungmin menggeleng pelan, setelah memasukan baju terakhirnya di dalam koper ia menggeretnya perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. _

_Hanya butuh beberapa langkah dan kini dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang rasa itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. _

_Ia sedikit berjinjit demi menggapai tubuh tegap itu. Ia raih leher pemuda itu dan perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam kehangatan ruang kamar mereka. _

_Sadarkah kalian? Ciuman itu tampak seperti ciuman perpisahan dan airmata sepasang kekasih itu bercampur di tengah ciuman lembutnya. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar, ciuman seperti ini tidak pernah ia rasakan, tidak ada gairah terkesan dingin dan menyesakkan._

"_Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah, kau bersedia mencintai seseorang yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya"  
_

_-:: _000OO00::-

* * *

Kapan semua ini berakhir.. oh Tuhan, bahkan ini baru dua bait saja. Matanya mulai memanas, Kyuhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah bangku penonton berharap orang yang begitu ia cintai duduk dengan manis di salah satu bangku penonton sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya sebatas bayangan semu tanpa ada sisi nyata dalam bayangan itu. miris bukan?

_**nunmul heullinikka mam apeuguna  
(so my heart aches when tears fall)**_

* * *

_-:: _000OO00::-

_Berhenti dasar airmata bodoh! _

_Diriku terus mengumpat dalam hati, aku ini laki-laki sejati yang pantang untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi akan beda ceritanya jika itu sudah menyangkut perasaan hati. Bisa kalian sebut sebagai belahan jiwa yang telah pergi begitu saja, lalu bagaimana diriku bisa hidup hanya dengan setengah jiwa saja? Bisakah kalian bayangkan itu. Lee Sungmin, sosok manis dan cantik itu beberapa hari lalu pergi dan tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di kamar ini lagi. Terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum begitu menyedihkan kearahku, berkata selamat tinggal lalu menciumku. Ciuman terakhir kalinya?_

_Dan airmata itu seketika menyeruak keluar begitu saja. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku_

_-:: _000OO00::-

* * *

Gerlap lampu panggung tampak menyilaukan matanya, tidak dipungkiri panggung kali ini terasa seperti berbeda dari biasanya. Atau hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja? Entahlah akhir-akhir ini keadaan nya kurang begitu baik.

Lee Sungmin, kau sekarang dimana? Sedang apa? Bahagiakah dirimu saat ini? Apa boleh sebentar saja kau lihat bagaimana kondisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini? Ia bernyanyi lagu ini untuk mu. mencoba mencurahkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam lewat syair lagunya. Ia terlihat baik namun hatinya tengah menangis pedih menelan semua kenyataan pahit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_**uneun neol ganeun neol bogoseoya arasseo  
(I finalyy realized after seeing you cry, after seeing you leave)**_

* * *

_-:: _000OO00::-

_Sungminnie… hahh.. bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bibir ku ini mengucapkan panggilan manis itu untukmu. Setelah beberapa hari kau tidak kunjung muncul di dorm, aku mulai tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mencari mu di kediaman orang tuamu. Dan kalian mau tahu apa yang ku dapatkan saat tangan ku memutar knop pintu kamarnya? _

_Tubuh mungil itu bergetar dalam tidurnya. tidak! aku tahu dia tidak tidur, sangat jelas terdengar isakan yang menyedihkan itu. Aku disini, Ming.. kau tahu.. kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena kau sibuk menangis. Ternyata kebahagiaan yang kubayangkan sama sekali tidak kau rasakan saat ini. Dan diriku juga begitu. Kita sama-sama tersiksa dengan semua keadaan ini, tidakkah kita terlihat cocok. Sama-sama menangis di tempat yang sama, tetapi bedanya aku menangis dalam diam dan kau tidak tau aku di sini._

_-:: _000OO00::-

* * *

Kyuhyun mengingat janji makan malam setelah acara music yang Kyuhyun hadiri saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa manager nya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat hiburan di malam hari seperti toko buku atau toko kaset game lalu menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Itu cukup membuat perasaan Kyuhyun lega, namun setelah moment itu selesai maka Kyuhyun akan kembali mengingat Sungmn lalu menangis tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

_**ije waseo mianhae, jinjak neol araboji motan  
na cham useupji na cham useupji.  
(It to late but I'm sorry, I did'nt realize how good you were, I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool)**_

_**tteonagaji marajwo, butjabado neon gagetjiman  
na cham motnatji na cham motnatji  
(Don't leave me, although you will leave even if I hold into you, I'm so pathetic, I'm so pathetic)**_

* * *

_-:: _000OO00::-

_Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk memasuki kamar Sungmin, tidak mungkin aku masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yang Sungmin tahu bahwa sosok Kyuhyun yang ia kenal begitu kuat dan menjadi penyemangat kelinci manis itu. _

_Terkadang aku tertawa dengan segala kebodohan yang telah kulakukan. Lalu setelah itu aku menangis dalam diam karena kebodohan yang sama._

_Aku menggenggam erat kertas tebal yang kudapatkan dari ayah Sungmin setelah ia mengetahui aku mengunjunginya. Mungkin aku masih bisa bersikap biasa saja sekarang, tapi bisakah kau bayangkan aku setelah sampai di dorm nanti?_

_Bisa seperti mayat hidup mungkin. _

_Aku akan menyadari saat itu akan tiba. Dan benar.. aku telah melihatnya sekarang, saat yang sangat tidak kuinginkan adalah ketika menggenggam kertas tebal yang ternyata sebuah undangan pernikahan. Pernikahan bukankah hal yang membahagiakan? Tetapi mengapa aku terlihat seperti ini?_

_Karena yang melangsungkan pernikahan itu adalah Lee Sungmin.. Kalian dengar, kekasihku.. belahan jiwaku, miliku. Menikah dengan seorang perempuan, dan akan menjalani hidup normal layaknya pria dewasa pada umumnya. Sementara aku.. sekali lagi menelan pil pahit akan kenyataan itu. _

_-:: _000OO00::-

* * *

Dalam lirik yang Kyuhyun nyayikan saat ini tersemat doa dan harapan akan kehidupannya dan kehidupan Sungmin. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang bahkan sangat tidak pantas ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah benar-benar jauh dari genggamannya. Sangat jauh.. bahkan Kyuhyun terasa sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengejarnya lalu kembali menggenggam tangannya seperti dulu.

_**wae sarangeun ijeseoya aneun geolkka  
(Why I did realize the love now?)**_

_**wae nunmureun ijeseoya naneun geolkka  
(Why my tears coming now?)**_

_**wae geureokedo nan neol mollasseulkka  
(Why I didn't know you?)**_

saat nya reff dari lagu yang banyak difavoritkan fansnya itu tiba, hatinya bergetar hebat puncak dari segala rasa yang sungguh menyakitkan. Cinta yang begitu bodoh membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Sungmin yang membuat dirinya belajar banyak arti sebuah kehidupan, membuat dirinya lebih dewasa dan menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya

Setelah sosok itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlihat menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Sungmin meninggalkannya…

* * *

_-:: 000OO00::-_

_Aku siap akan kenyataan itu. Hari di mana aku harus melihat Sungmin memakai tuxedo impiannya. Ya.. dulu sekali kami berdua pernah membayangkan tuxedo indah itu bersama, membayangkan kami menikah dengan tuxedo impian kami. Dan sekarang Sungmin mendapatkan tuxedo impian itu, tetapi bedanya bukan aku yang akan bersanding dengannya.. _

_Aku telah berjuang selama ini, mempertahankan cinta terlarang yang kita jalani. Menutup rapat-rapat sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mencurigai. Tapi pada akhirnya semua itu mencapai ujung yang begitu menyakitkan.. kisah dari percintaan kami tidak berakhir dengan indah layaknya khayalan-khayalan kami dulu._

_Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.._

_Nama itu terdengar indah…_

_Saat mereka berdiri berdampingan, saling melindungi satu sama lain, saling menatap lalu tersenyum penuh arti._

_Biarlah hubungan ini berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bersyukur bahwa kisah cinta kami pernah ada menghiasi kehidupan dunia yang sudah cukup penuh dengan berbagai cerita pasangan kekasih seperti kami. _

_Meninggalkan banyak airmata bagi orang-orang yang mendukung kami. Tapi satu yang kuharapkan adalah.. ketika airmata yang telah begitu banyak dikeluarkan, suatu saat akan tergantikan dengan hal yang membahagiakan, entah itu dari diriku sendiri, ataupun kelanjutan dari kisah kami selanjutnya._

_Aku tidak ingin ada airmata setelah ini. Mata kalian terlalu cantik untuk mengeluarkan itu. Biarlah sepasang mata cantik itu tersenyum jika sudah saatnya kami bahagia nantinya._

_-:: 000OO00::-_

* * *

_**cham sarangeun cham sarameun babo gathda  
(Love is so.. love is so foolish)**_

Lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan akhirnya menemui akhir dari seluruh bait menyakitkan itu. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Kyuhyun membungkuk pada para fans yang hadir pada malam itu, mengucapkan segala terimakasih atas dukungan selama ini lalu berjalan menuju backstage

Disana.. Kyuhyun melihat sang manager tersenyum bangga kearahnya, dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Kyuhyun.

Manager hyung memeluk tubuh tegap itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya..

"Menangislah.. hyung tau kau ingin menangis saat ini, tetapi kau harus janji setelah ini tidak akan ada air mata lagi yang mengalir, kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, managernya selalu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini. Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana ia menangis lebih pedih dari sebelumnya. Melepas semua beban yang belum sempat ia keluarkan, tetapi setelah itu ia akan kembali bangkit dengan kehidupan yang baru. Tetapi bisakah ia meminta satu hal? Biarkan hati ini tetap sama seperti dulu.. membiarkan ruang yang tersisa di hatinya, menunggu seseorang itu datang kembali padanya mengisi kekosongan hati itu… dan harapan tersebut kembali terucap dalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

Maafkan saya karena lagi-lagi buat seperti ini. Niat awalnya memang oneshoot tapi ada keinginan tersendiri untuk melanjutkan walau hanya satu chapter lagi

Sedikit penjelasan yang **'bold'** dan _'italic' _itu lirik lagu ya..  
dan setiap ada tanda** ''**_-:: _000OO00::-'' ceritanya itu awal flashbacknya Kyuhyuun..

Untuk fict selanjutnya saya akan cari waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya, sebagai seorang pumpkins dan joyers saya perlu waktu untuk memulihkan semua kondisi karena terlalu banyak yang kita hadapi akhir akhir ini..

Mohon maaf atas typo(S) nya…

SEE YOU AT NEXT TIME…. ~~~~~ *bow


End file.
